To Thaw a Frozen Heart
by ByakuranTheDragon
Summary: To Thaw a Frozen Heart Weiss Schnee was always alone. After her younger sister died, she decided she wouldn't get close to anyone. Yang always had a big heart, so when she meets this cold girl at her work, she tries to open up to her. RWBY AU. Freezerburn with a slice of Ladybug
1. The New Girl on the Job

**AN: Hey so this is my first fan fiction, so please leave helpful criticism in the comments.**

Chapter one: The New Girl on the Job

Weiss' PoV

I sighed as I walked into the library. I really didn't want to work here, despite my love of books. When Father told her that me was going to need to learn to survive on her own, she hadn't expected needing to get a minimum wage job at a library on the edge of Vale. Unfortunately, I had no experience at working, so she had to choose a place with little to no experience necessary. I walked in past the doors and was immediately greeted by a girl about my height with silver eyes and black hair with red highlights, bouncing around in her red jacket.

"Hi! I'm Ruby, what's your name?"

"I'm Weiss, I'm supposed to talk to the head of the branch," I looked down at my sheet. "Ruby"

"Yep, that's me! I'm your boss, so don't get snarky with me. I'm just kidding you don't look like the kind of person who'd get snarky."

Ruby rushed off to go grab my paperwork. I stood there awkwardly, waiting in the middle of the front desk. The other librarian was a bit taller than me, with black hair flowing down her shoulders. She eyed me with a look of disdain, as if I had flipped her off or something. I shuffled her feet around waiting for Ruby to come back. Ruby ran back in a flurry of movement, carrying a big stack of papers.

"Okay, it says here you are 22. Is that correct?"

"Yes, i turned 22 3 weeks ago"

"Ok, the job is yours!" Ruby smiled at me and her cheeks seemed to glow.

"Really, that's it? I tell you my age and I'm in?"

"Well we are kind of desperate. It's just me, Blake" She gestured towards the other girl standing next to me. "And my sister Yang is around here somewhere."

I heard a noise like thunder, so I turned to see a mass of blonde hair barreling towards me on a library cart.

"MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I was a bit late on that and the cart crashed into me, tossing me up and onto the cart. I landed on something soft. I looked down and found there was a girl my age attached to the messy blonde hair. I didnt have a chance to assess the situation as we crashed through the doors. The other girl caught me and we did a tumble roll outside the library, narrowly avoiding the steps. I looked down after we landed to see that i was on top of the girl's chest.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed. I stood up and dusted my skirt off. Then she hopped up and grinned at me.

"Well, that was a thing."

I finally got a good look at the girl who basically just ran me over. She was wearing a yellow low-shirt with a brown leather jacket. Her black jeans matched her combat boots, and her blonde hair looked almost like a mane of a lion.

"Hi, I'm Yang." She held out her hand. "I'm Ruby's older sister and hopefully your co-worker and friend."

I shook her hand, and then walked back inside to a fuming Ruby.

"YANG! What have I told you about riding the shelving carts?!" She screamed at her older sister who was about a head taller than her.

"Aw sis, you're no fun. It was an empty cart that was just calling to me saying, 'Please Yang, ride me around the library, please.'" She gave her sister a goofy grin the grabbed the cart and hauled it back into the library. I knew working here was going to be an interesting job.


	2. New Beginnings

**AN: Sorry about the accidental upload yesterday, i uploaded the draft of the story by mistake. Thanks to my friend EJ for editing this for me and thanks to HampsterPig for giving me some ideas for this chapter.**

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Yang's PoV

So after the thing that happened with the shelving cart, I could tell the new girl was a bit put off by me. I never understand why people can't handle my amazingness, after all, who wouldn't want to be around someone like me?

"YANG! YANG!" Ruby yelled at me. "You need to go show Weiss what her job is. She's going to be working in the back room and repairing books and organizing the returns."

I sighed " Come on Rubes, shouldn't Blake do that, she's the one who used to work there."

"Don't call me 'Rubes' while we're at work, it makes me feel inferior, and secondly, you're the one who ran her over, you need to apologize and this gives you a perfect chance, now go do your job." She shoved me in the general direction of Weiss.

"Hey Ice Queen, I'm in charge of showing you where you are going to work." I smiled at her and started to walk towards the stacks of doom.

"Hey, what's this Ice Queen business?" she asked as we walked back.

"Well, you're wearing a white dress and you have white hair and you have that snowflake pin in your hair. Hence Ice Queen" I grinned and we reached the door. "Now, be prepared, the horrors of the back room await you. I opened the door and we walked inside. Giant stacks of books towered around us as we walked to the back where a desk was next to a chute.

"This is where you will work. All the returned books are going to come out of this chute and then you catalog the books and then put them on the cart that i rode into you on. Then I'll take them out and shelve them."

"So i guess I'll be seeing a lot of you." Weiss said with a groan that i couldn't tell whether is was sincere or not.

I grinned. "Oh come on, you aren't still mad at me about that whole running you over with a shelving cart thing are you?"

Weiss facepalmed and then looked at me. "No, I'm not mad, but i do have one question for you. You're sister, Ruby. Why is she in charge? She doesn't seem to be very...stable. Plus, aren't you and that other girl older than her?"

"Ruby has been working at this branch of the library since she was 6. When the old librarian retired, Ruby was the only worker left so she became the boss. Blake joined a year later after Ruby took over, and they needed extra help so I joined too. This branch is starting to become more popular so we needed more help. That's why we hired you." I smiled at her. There was something about this girl that seemed cold, but i could see that there was a small spark in there. I made it my personal goal to get this girl to open up to me.

"Ok, thanks. I think I understand. She must really love books to have run this place for so long. Thanks for telling me. I guess I'll get to work now."

"No problem. If you need any help I'll come in a little more often than usual for you first couple of weeks so I'll be available for you." I gave her what i thought was a warm smile, but she ducked her head down and started working. This was going to be harder than i thought to figure this girl out. "What did you say your last name was again? Sneak? Sneeze?"

"It's Schnee, Weiss Schnee"

"I've heard that name from somewhere, it'll come to me." I walked out of the backroom and then headed upstairs to go check on Ruby.

Ruby's PoV

As Yang walked away i sighed. Why did she insist on being so...Yang? She was my older sister, but that doesnt give her an excuse to go running over the new hire. I walked over to the counter to see how Blake was doing. "Hey Blake, how's it going?" Blake seemed lost in thought, so i poked her shoulder. She turned at the last second, so i poked her boob. I blushed and quickly stepped back. "Sorry!" I looked down at the ground.

"Ruby, it's okay. I can tell you didn't mean to. and I'm fine, why do you ask?" She looked at me and i stared at my feet.

"Uhh no reason, you just seemed a bit distracted. What do you think of the new girl?"

"She seemed...nice i guess." Blake's face grew stiff as she said it, like she had to strain to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, I think she'll be a big help here. Well, the library's going to open soon so I'll quit bugging you." I turned away before Blake could say anything else, or see me blushing as red as my jacket. How could I have done that, seriously? I quickly shuffled my feet and headed to my office. I quickly shut the door and sat down in my chair. "Ruby, you need to be more careful." I told myself. I looked up at the ceiling and thought about Blake. She was so...cool, no she was amazing. She just walked around so confidently and she was so much more mature than I could ever hope to be. I sighed. One of these days my secret's going to be out, i just hope Blake feels the same. I got up and started to do some paperwork and i discovered a book in my bottom desk drawer. I yelped, it was overdue! How could the manager of the library have an overdue book?! I grabbed it and hurried out my door only to run face-first into Yang. I smacked into her chest and fell down. She offered me a hand up.

"Thinking about a certain You-Know-Who again?" She asked with a smug grin.

"NO! Not then at least, i have to return this, its late." I tried to duck past her, but Yang's years of wrestling and martial arts kicked in and she stopped me in my tracks and closed the door.

"Rubes, it's not healthy for you to keep these feelings under wraps. Blake's a nice girl, and I don't know why you just refuse to talk to her. The worst that happens is she doesnt feel the same way." Yang walked over and gave me a big bear hug and smiled at me. "You'll be fine Ruby, just talk to her."

"It's not that easy Yang. You have so much going for you so you can be confident and try things like this. Me, I'm a hyperactive 18 year old who has spent over half of her life working at a library. Blake probably wouldn't be interested in me anyways. She's always hanging around that Sun guy and i know he likes her. I don't even know if she swings my way." I put my head in my hands and groaned. "Why does life always get complicated around me?"

"Because you make it complicated Ruby. All you have to do is try. If you fail, it's not a big deal, you just need to pick yourself up and try again." Yang hugged me again, but more affectionately this time.

"Thanks Yang, but I'm going to wait a little bit." I hugged her back and then went to go return my book. I nervously walked towards Blake, hoping she wouldn't ask about why my face was still beet red.

**AN: So the second chapter comes to a close. Please leave a review with helpful suggestions and critiques. If you want me to try and add anything or anyone in particular add that in too. I take in any suggestions and if i like them I'll add them in and give you credit in the chapter they appear. Thanks**


	3. The Cat's Out of the Bag

**AN: So I got a lot more done today because I literally had nothing to do all day. I wrote a lot more than usual, and I'm purposely giving Ladybug more attention right now but fear not, Freezerburn will be the main soon.**

Chapter 3: The Cat's Out of the Bag

Blake's PoV

"Hey Ruby, are you ok?" I looked at my boss, more my friend really. Her face was a deep red that almost matched her jacket. I got her that for christmas last year, and I swear she wears it all the time, even during the summer.

"Yeahfinewhywouldn'tIbefine?" She said with such speed I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her from shaking so much.

"Let's try that again. are you ok?" I looked at her with a slight amount of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little frazzled. More than usual I mean." She looked at the floor.

"If you're still upset about poking me, it's fine, it was an accident." I gave her a quick friendly hug, but she seemed to go through even more shades of red.

"No, it's not that. Ok, maybe a little but it's really this." She held out a book to me, and I saw the due date was several weeks ago.

"Ruby, you seriously need to calm down. You run the library, you don't have to worry about fines or anything." I took the book from her, checked it back in and sent it down the chute towards the back room.

"But what if there was a patron who wanted the book? They could have been upset that it was so overdue that they never come back to the library!" Ruby looked like she was on the verge of tears. I sighed and smiled. Sometimes Ruby knew how to blow a tiny thing way out of proportion. That just goes to show how much she cared about this library.

"Ruby, I highly doubt anyone wants to read…" I glanced down, expecting to see one of her usual books that you'd expect many young teenagers, but instead I was greeted by one of the books I normally read. "NINJAS OF FORBIDDEN LOVE?! Ruby, where did you get this? More importantly why are you reading it? Normally you read stuff like Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter." I cringed inside. I always saw Ruby as this innocent flower, but I knew from experience these books got really intimate and smutty.

"I saw you reading it a while ago, and you always recommend books to me so I thought this would be a good one. I didn't end up reading it though, I just didn't have the time. What's wrong with it?" She gave me a very confused look. I gave a sigh of relief. She hadn't been corrupted by my more interesting tastes.

"Uhh, it's just not the kind of book you'd like, no magic and the plot is not really that good. I only read them to try to expand my reading horizons. Here." I handed her a different book i was reading, The Queen's Shadow. "This is more your style. It's got a sassy queen and her annoying knight."

"No romance, right?" I facepalmed internally. Why would the girl who hates novels with romance think reading a book with the word "love" in the title be a good book?

"Of course there's no romance. It's basically the knight and queen going on quests, the knight annoys the queen and the queen lays the smackdown on him and keeps him in line. It's got a lot of fighting and magic, I'm sure you'll like it."

"Okay, thanks Blake." Ruby ran off to put it in her mess of an office. That girl was so weird, one minute she was on the verge of tears, the next she was that bouncing, bubbly girl that everyone liked. I saw Yang and waved to her but she seemed to not hear me. I heard something along the lines of, "How have I heard that name before?" I shrugged it off. I was just happy Yang was thinking for once in her life. The library was about to open for the day so I tuned out my thoughts and got ready to work. It was Saturday so the library was going to be much busier than usual, but it was still early in the day. I leaned against the counter and saw the first patron walk through, and I immediately groaned. It was Sun, the guy who couldn't take a hint that I wasn't interested in him. He was dressed as usual, red sweatpants and a white short-sleeved shirt he left half unbuttoned.

"Hey Kitty-cat, how's work?" He gave me one of those smiles that would make other girls blush, but he'd tried it so many times on me that it lost any hope of working.

"Uneventful seeing as though we just opened. You know most people come to the library to read and check out books."

"I like checking out other things." He looked me over and I smacked him upside the head.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to stare at girls you perv?" I glared at him and he shifted his feet somewhat awkwardly. "Now, either check out a book, or get out before I make you."

"I wouldn't act like that around the guy who knows your little secret. Or should I just let the cat out of the bag?" He asked me. He gave me a grin like he had me in a headlock. Unfortunately he kind of did. I hate that he found me out, although since he's a faunus too it didn't really surprise me. I adjusted my bow nervously, making sure it covered up my cat ears. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to me.

"Shut it! I swear, if you breathe a word of it to anyone, my claws are going to come out and you won't see a kitty cat, you'll see a fucking panther!" I hissed in his ear. I was about to push him back, but he leaned in and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away then turned when I heard a sound. I saw Ruby, her mouth wide open, the book I had given her on the ground. She scooped it up and ran away in a fit of tears.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" I screamed at Sun. I don't know why I was so upset. I mean sure he tried to kiss me, but he'd tried to do that plenty of times. I watched as he quickly scampered out of the library. I didn't see any other patrons coming so I ran off to go find her.

Weiss' PoV

I looked at the daunting stack of books that needed to be checked in and then shelved. I sighed, "Just remember Weiss, you're just going to check them in and then catalog them in the computer." I picked up a stack of books then sat down at my desk. My "computer" was probably older than me. It roared to life with several cracklings from the vacuum tubes inside it. It booted up to the library's catalog system and I painstakingly typed in the code to open the check in software. I scanned the barcode, then the book was ready to be shelved. I groaned when the computer shut down. "You have got to be kidding!" I groaned then stood up to go find Yang. She walked in as I stood up to go find her.

"How's it going? Enjoying the dinosaur we call technology?" She asked with a stupid grin.

"No, I spent forever waiting for it to turn on, scanned one book, and the whole thing shut down. It's ridiculous, didn't you guys ever upgrade from the Stone Age?" I complained.

"This branch only began to get popular a few months ago. We were last on the government spending for libraries so most of the money we got from them went to keeping the library afloat. Ruby even gave up her salary for a few months to keep the heater on during the colder months. We haven't gotten our government funding for this month, but we're aren't going to be able to upgrade the computers for a while." She sighed like she had had to deal with these issues for a long time.

"Well, that sucks. I have some friends who work with computers who'd probably upgrade this for a really cheap price. If you think Ruby'd be okay with it I'll give them a call and see if they can do it." I saw Yang smile a little bit after I said that. She didn't need to know that my "friends" would be the tech goons from my dad's IT department. Schnee Technologies was a dominant technology company that my father ran from the head office in Germany. He probably wouldn't mind if some of the slightly older computers in the back room disappeared. Even they would be better than this fossil.

"Really? You think you could do that?" Yang asked, a giant smile emerging.

"Yeah, if Ruby's okay with it." I was surprised when Yang threw her arms around me and gave me a giant bear hug.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She exclaimed as she almost crushed me with her hug.

"It's no problem but please stop crushing my ribcage." I gasped. Yang put me down and smiled.

"If you could do this without Ruby knowing so we could surprise her I would quite literally kiss you and do whatever you want me to do for a whole week." She looked at me dead seriously.

"Umm, I'll take you up on the second part, but I'll pass on the kissing part." I sat back down and looked at Yang.

"Even you couldn't resist this." Yang grinned and gestured to her body. I had to admit it was rather impressive. "I'm just joking around, but seriously, I would be willing to kiss you if you could make that happen, Ruby would be so happy."

"I'll talk to them. I could probably get them to do it tonight or tomorrow if I gave them a quick call."

"Okay thanks." Yang gave me a quick hug then went out to shelve some books that were checked in before I started.

"She's very touchy feely, but she was right, she does have a nice body." I let my thoughts wander a tiny bit then shook my head. "Mother would never approve Weiss, keep your mind cleaner than that." I finished organizing the room so Jaun and his team could come in tonight and trick out the computer systems. "She said she'd kiss me if I got it done, I wonder how that'd be…"

**AN: Cliffhangers, Cliffhangers everywhere. My current plan is to write at least this much per chapter and update at least once a week, sometimes more if my schedule allows. Keep up with the reviews and suggestions, they're really giving me some good ideas.**


End file.
